


The Complex

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Do not doubt the love that Harry bears for...her. (Note: What this fic implies is up to your imagination.)





	The Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

After subjecting this fic to a test audience, I found the same results: First, they didn't get it. Then they thought it was kind of angsty fluff. Then they read the title and were quite disturbed by the implications. So please, tell me what you think, and if you _do_ get it. Thanks!

* * *

**** The Complex  
_{by me, Kobe Grace}_

*

In this light, Harry thinks Ginny looks beautiful. He can barely see a freckle. Standing before him, unusually shy, Ginny is a vision in ivory silk.

"Is this… okay?" she asks.

Harry smiles. "Almost."

He asks her to close her eyes; despite her confusion, Ginny does. Softly, Harry taps his wand against each eyelid. Then he utters a charm so _quietly_ that Ginny thinks she might've imagined it.

" _Viridus_."

When Ginny opens her eyes again, Harry looks pleased. " _Now_ ," he whispers, "it's perfect."

And before Ginny can say — _anything_ — that might ruin the moment, Harry covers her mouth with his. 

{FIN} 

* * *

A/N #1: _Gasp_! Look what I've gone and done! _{Snicker, snicker}_

  
A/N #2: I know NOTHING about Latin verb conjugation, so don't even bring it up (I've been told that I should've used "virida" or "viride" rather than the form above). However, if this drabble truly baffles you, might I suggest looking up the verb "viridor"?


End file.
